Skyship Challenge
The Skyship Challenge was a contest where participants could become eligible for prizes in two ways: from following tasks given by the Monster Handlers, and filling stamps into a passport to have a chance to win. Tasks were given by the Monster Handlers each day and each task was completely new. As for the passport, the passport must be downloaded from the website, all of the stamps had to be collected and put into the passport, and the passport must be posted to the Facebook page. It had started at 6th May 2016, at 3pm, and has ended on 24th May 2016, at 10am Canadian time. Details on the two different ways Daily tasks The user has to follow tasks sent on Facebook or Twitter. The 1st Task is about making a picture of a monster's facial expression and including an image macro to go with it. The 2nd Task was about photoshopping an image of monsters playing in the snow and adding a caption to go with it. The 3rd Task was about creating an image of what the Wondermine looks like inside. The 4th Task was about imagining the constellations of what can be seen from Space Island . An image could be made about what the constellation could look like. The 5th Task was about imagining the reactions when Thumpies are subject to things that they may hate. The contestant may use his/her imagination of what they would hate but may also use the two existing hates: Velcro and polka music. The 6th Task was about floating in mid-air like a Flum Ox . The contestant had to create an image of himself/herself with a Flum Ox floating. The 7th Task was about generating random song names for some karaoke that fictionally the monsters may sing. The 8th Task was about making a monster with Earth element using only things from nature. They can be monsters that were not present in Dawn of Fire during the Skyship Challenge, such as a Quarrister. The 9th Task was about imagining another Outer Island . The contestant had to post an image and a detailed description of the imagined Outer Island with its name included. The 10th Task was about imagining any random place where the monsters could go on vacation. The contestant must include an image of the vacation trip. The Final Task was about asking for the finished passport, with every stamp and the friend code. No diamonds are rewarded with this task, but this task is the task that is required to complete the Monster Passport rewards, i.e. the grand prizes of MSM merchandise and Amazon Appstore gift cards. In the end, ETHEREALGLOWBE won the big grand prize. Link here. Passport and stamp-collecting The second method of winning a prize is to download a Monster Passport from this website and collect every single stamp sent from the My Singing Monsters Facebook page. Every day, a new stamp arrives and can be put into the contestant's Monster Passport. Once all stamps have arrived and are put in the contestant's Monster Passport, he/she can post their finished passport and be in to win the grand prize. For this category of winning a prize, it is winning My Singing Monsters merchandise, Amazon Appstore credit. The top winner will receive a 250 Dollar Amazon Appstore Gift Card and some My Singing Monsters merchandise, while four other winners will receive a 100 Dollar Amazon Appstore Gift Card and some My Singing Monsters merchandise. Below are the stamps that had been released. There are 10 in total. *1st Stamp *2nd Stamp *3rd Stamp *4th Stamp *5th Stamp *6th Stamp *7th Stamp *8th Stamp *9th Stamp *10th Stamp Winners *JohnnySunny_9 winning the 1st Daily Task *braulio24211 winning the 2nd Daily Task *damon_on_point winning the 3rd Daily Task *MSMPokeGamer winning the 4th Daily Task *Diane_Delsig winning the 5th Daily Task *Karibou_Sky winning the 6th Daily Task *Zachariah Allen Hood winning the 7th Daily Task *NoorSharkk11 winning the 8th Daily Task *MrJudah winning the 9th Daily Task *Ryan Smith winning the 10th Daily Task Notes *The Skyship Challenge was posted here. *Stamps have hidden letters colored in gray. That might be a teaser for something in the future. That was revealed in 1.7.0 and it's island was Starhenge. *The grand prize of MSM merchandise and Amazon Appstore gift cards appear to be collectively named as the "Monstrous prize pack". Link here. External Links *Skyship Challenge - everything about it, including Terms and Conditions *The Video About the instructions for the Skyship Challenge. Category:Contests